Bear Flu/Transcript
Intro episode begins in the water [A fish swims by and 'Chloe' swishes her hand under the water with a jar.] microscope zooms in on bacteria. puts a small glass of bacteria in a open box. Chloe: (While drawing bacteria in a journal.) Woah crazy! (Picks up jar of bacteria.) This is like the tenth bacteria i've discovered today! holds up jar close to her face Chloe: (Whispering.) Aren't you the grossest little fella's ever? Chloe: (Turns to her right) Hey guys check this out! ' Chloe: (Turning head towards the lake) Guys? [ The Bears are seen splashing in the water laughing] Chloe: (Chloe walking towards the lake.) Guyss! Guys! Bears turn towards her The Bears: Chloe! Grizzly: 'Chloe's in the ''(inaudable)! Join us! '''Chloe: Auh I'm good! You guys shouldn't even be in the water, ugh this whole lake is crazy dirty! Grizzly: What? The water's fine! If they didn't want anybody to swim they would have put up a sign! Chloe: You mean, (Points at a sign that shows not to swim.) like this one? Grizzly: Naah that's just the name of the lake! (Puts hands near eyes.) Lake Prohibido Nadar! (Puts arms down and looks at Panda) Panda: Also we saw that you were busy so we wanted to get out of your wa- [ Ice Bear rises out of the water underneath Panda which makes him fling into the water.] Panda: AHHH! Grizzly: Don't worry Chloe, everything's fine! We're bears, bears never get sick! Ice Bear: Ice Bear is immune to all disease. Chloe: Well, I've done my research, I'm ready to go back whenever you guys are! Grizzly: Okay guys let's go! Last one's a dingle! (Laughs.) bears dive into the water and dramatically swim towards the shore. Chloe: Oh guys you don't have to rush! Nev-er mind. Grizzly: Here we come! (Laughs.) zooming of bacteria going into Panda's eyes, Grizzly's fur, and Ice Bear's nose Bears arrive to the shore and stand up Grizzly: It's a tie! Oh! that was awesome. sniffs Chloe: Oh! (Pinches nose.) You guys REALLY smell. Grizzly: Smell like the flowers that we are? Why thank you! You smell like a flower too, flower hug!! Chloe: No! Ugh stay back! sneezes. Bear sneezes. Chloe: Um, you guys don't look so good. Grizzly: Naah, bear's immune systems are one of the strongest in the world! Thirty minutes from now we'll all be good. Minutes later opens The Bear's house door while moving a cart with tools and bacteria jars on it and stops, she runs to the door and grabs the door handle. Bear's while stacked crawl into the house moaning. Bear's fall to the floor. Chloe: Wow, I knew that lake was full of nasty germs, you guys look sick. Grizzly: Nah I'm good, I just like the floor. Panda: Wait, germs? Are we gonna be okay? I think we need to call a doctor. Chloe: Nah that won't be necessary, trust me I've done research on thousands of various germs and bacteria. I can totally take care of you guys myself. opens up a box full of various medicines and tools, she takes out a tongue depressor. crawls toward's Ice Bear. Chloe: Open your mouth! (Opens Ice Bear's mouth) Wiider. presses the stick on his tongue. Chloe: (Pinches Panda's cheek.) Tell me if this hurts. Panda: Yes. Chloe: How bout this? (Presses on Panda's cheek.) Panda: Yes. takes her hand off. Panda: Yes. Chloe: I'm not even touching you! pets the sides of Grizzly's head. opens Grizzly's right eye. Chloe: How many fingers am I holding up? Grizzly: Little baby unicorns? looks at her hand. Chloe: Alright, it's official, you guys are sick. Grizzly: We aren't sick, bears never get sick, right guys? Bear and Panda moan. Chloe: Alright i've heard enough (Gets up and walks.) You're going to bed now. pushes The Bears to bed while they moan. Chloe: Okay! Time to sleep. (Pulls blanket over Grizzly.] Grizzly: Oh, but I don't want to! (Sneeze.) Panda: Am I gonna be okay? What if I have some weird disease that eats your face? Chloe: It's just a cold, go to sleep. Panda: Can I surf the Internet? It helps me sleep better. Chloe: Of course. grabs his phone and types on it. Chloe: Here we go! Into the fridge, getting pretty warm, let's see what we got (Pulls a Freeze-E Pop out of the fridge.) here! rubs the Freeze-E Pop on the side of Ice Bear's face. Chloe: Better? Bear moans and grabs the Freeze-E Pop and rubs it on his own face. Chloe: Hang tight I'm gonna cook all you guys some soup. lights the stove and puts a pot on it. Chloe: (Cutting up a carrot.) Choppin' carrots, chop chop- Wait, do they even like carrots? Chloe: Hey Grizz do you want!- Grizz? Dang it, where's you go. peeks into the Living Room to see Grizz lifting a small weight. Chloe: Grizz what are you doing?! Grizzly: I feel great. Not sick anymore. Chloe: Come on, if you don't rest you'll get worse. Grizzly: Bear's never get sick. grabs Grizzly's hand and they walk back to Grizzly's room. Grizzly: I'll just finish my work-out in here! (Attempts to lift self up but falls back down.) closes the door. Panda: Chloe! Chloe: Coming! Chloe: Is something wrong? Panda: Yes! I checked Totally Medicine and it says I could have numerous diseases! It could be PPS, Severe Hypochondria or worse. (Whispers) Bear Flu. Chloe: Panda you shouldn't believe those websites. Panda: But Totally Medicine Is a legit source of medical information. Chloe: I think you've had enough Internet for today. Panda: Okay just let me finish writing this post! (Typing "Goodbye sweet world I'm dying #Bear Flu") Chloe: Panda! Panda: Just let me post it! (Pushes Chloe.) Done! grabs his phone and jumps off the bed. Panda: No I need it! Chloe: You can have it back once you're better. (Walks off.) face-plants onto his bed groaning. sighs. Chloe: Finally. noise in the fridge, Chloe turns and looks at it. opens the fridge, Ice Bear is inside covered in Freeze-E Pop. Chloe: Wha! Oh man you're burning up! Hold on! opens a drawer and pulls out a thermometer and puts it in Ice Bear's mouth. takes the Freeze-E Pop off Ice Bear. Chloe: Huh? turns to see Grizzly smashing a banana with a mallet. Chloe: Grizz what are you doing?? Grizzly: I'm not sick anymore Chloe, see? Watch me help! More bananas! Chloe: Ah! Grizz stop! Ugh you're messing up the soup! climbs up on the chair to stir the soup, Grizzly bumps into her and the pot falls on the floor, spilling the soup. lifts up the pot. Grizzly: No more stew for bears. Chloe: Phew! Luckily there's still some left. Grizzly: Oh yum! Mm! (Opening jar of bacteria.) You look delicious. Chloe: Grizz no! Grizzly: Bottoms up! [Grizzly drinks from the jar.) Grizzly: Tastes like a dirty sleeping bag. pushes Grizzly into his room and closes the door. Grizzly: Hey Chloe! Panda: Chloe!! opens the door to Panda's room. Chloe: Panda? What's going on? Panda: To Grizz, I (inaudable) all my video games, treat them well. Chloe: Panda, I really don't have time for this. of glass breaking, Chloe looks over. walks in the kitchen to see Grizzly sleeping on the table with two broken plates on the floor. Chloe: Okay no! walks over to Grizz Chloe: Grizz come on! (Pushes on his head.) Just stay in your room! Grizzly: Grizz is not home right now. Please leave a message. fridge door opens to reveal Ice Bear inside. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is cold, and badly. Chloe: Ah! Now you're too cold?! What's happening?! looks to see Grizzly making strange noises and spinning around repeatedly Panda: Chloe! The Bear Flu has spread to my ears! Ice bear: Please. Help. Ice. Bear. Grizzly: I'm Chloe ooh I make stew! screen spins around the room with Chloe holding her head and The Bears yelling in the backround. Chloe: That's enough! bumps into the table. Chloe: (Huff) That's it! you guys are gonna eat your soup and then you guys are gonna go STRAIGHT to bed! all walk to the couch. Chloe: Sit! Bears sit on the couch. Chloe: Drink! Grizzly passes all the bowls of soup.]'' Bears sip their soup. '''Chloe: (Picks up TV Remote) Watch some TV. walks off and washes her hands in the sink. Chloe: Finally! Wooph! That was intense! groans in the backround. groans and her eye twitches. Chloe: What is it now, you guys? Grizzly: I feel so much worse! (Flops on the floor) and Grizzly groan. Chloe: Oh! Aah okay! I'm calling the doctor! rings and the Doctor answers. Dr. Sun: Hello, Dr. Sun's office. Chloe: Hello?! So my friend's are sick because they swam and drank dirty water and I thought I could take care of them but I realized there's so much stuff to deal with with three bears who all have the Bear Flu! Dr. Sun: Woah woah hold on! Did you say Bear Flu? I-I can tell you right now that there's no such thing. Your friends sound like they're just dealing with a regular flu. Don't worry, everything will be fine. coming from commercial. Grizzly: No, no, please. buzzing repeatedly. on Panda's post increase from 212 to 666, 927, 2355, 6236, 9000, and 12004. character running out of the screen. character slams doors open. Unknown character: Sir! (Deep breathes) We have a problem! Chloe: Ugh now you're too cold? What's happening?! id:Bear Flu/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:B